


Take Me Instead

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Size Kink, Tentacles, Vore, acceptance of death, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skyfire makes a grand heroic sacrifice, and also tentacle porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeProtra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/gifts).



Skyfire had never felt this small before, and he had no idea how much he’d wanted it.

He’d told himself, told everyone, that he was sacrificing himself for the greater good. “Take me instead!” he’d said, throwing himself into the giant moon’s open mouth so that the planet full of innocent lifeforms might have a chance to live.

It swallowed him whole. The teeth didn’t even brush against him as he flew into the mouth and his whole body shivered, the heroic “Take me instead!” truncated to a desperate, perverse “Take me.”

Skyfire slid down the giant throat – not so much down as in since the only gravity here was Unicron’s own – helped along, eventually, by the warm slick pressure of Unicron’s tubing. He caressed it admiringly, appreciating the miraculous, huge being that he would soon be such a small part of.

Skyfire could never keep himself from appreciating all life. Even when it was dangerous. Even, it seemed, when it was consuming him.

(Long, long ago Skyfire had accepted his fate to become a part of Earth’s life this way, his being absorbed and reused, and the acceptance came back easily enough.)

And then he stopped moving, coming to rest in Unicron’s core, the tight grip of the tubing letting go of him, leaving him for a moment alone, bereft, in a vast open space within Unicron.

Skyfire was warm, but not nearly warm enough to melt, nor did he sense the caustic fluids that many organics used to dissolve and absorb their prey. Was he to stay here and wait, then?

He didn’t want to wait like that. Not again. He would try to cut himself loose, if it came to that. But he would try to talk to Unicron, first. Even a planet-eater deserved that.

He pressed his hands against the wall of the cavern. “Unicron?”

“Yes?” the answer came from all around him, vibrating the walls and Skyfire’s body.

“I’m yours,” Skyfire said. “I know I’m not big enough to satisfy you for long, but – whatever you can take, please. Please do.”

The whole cavern vibrates harder, and Skyfire expects to be consumed but then he realizes that Unicron is laughing.

“I’m serious,” Skyfire started to assure him, but then the walls started moving and he was held firmly in five flexible tubes.

Tentacles.

Skyfire’s field heated up. If he’d realized Unicron had had tentacles he, uh. Probably would have given himself over even more easily. They were a weakness of his, from long ago. Starscream had always made fun of him for it.

“Yours, Unicron,” Skyfire said, and he leaned his head to the side, pressing his lips against the nearest warm, flexible metalflesh. A smaller tentacle extended into his mouth, stretching him just the right amount.

Skyfire opened everything and Unicron took – filling him, caressing him, plugging into his systems filling those, too. “Yours,” he sent, processor and spark, and he felt Unicron smile, pleased at him.

“Yes, little bot.” Unicron told him, and Skyfire lit up in delight at the ‘little’. “You are entertaining. Enough to put off that planet’s fate for a time.”

Skyfire kissed and nuzzled and squeezed the tentacles in thanks.


End file.
